


34

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 34 - His eyes drooped, his hands wavered, and then there was a scream of metal tearing.





	34

His eyes drooped, his hands wavered, and then there was a scream of metal tearing. The only thing he could do was stare at her lying on the floor with a wounded shoulder, blood, and her eyes glazed over absent-mindedly. 

Behind him, Stiles heard foot steps and he didn’t need to look away from her to know that Scott and Derek had opened the loft door. 

“Scott.. you have to do it.” Stiles felt the tears on his face fall to the ground and he wiped the tears from her forehead, moving her hair out of her face like he usually does when they take naps together. 

“Stiles–” Scott was interrupted by his best friend. 

“I can’t live with myself knowing I’m the reason she got hurt! Please just save her.” He nearly screamed. 


End file.
